Mittens' Heat
by richman237
Summary: Dark Tail Rabbit's Bolt story inspired me.


**A/N: ****This is about 3 years after Bolt saves Penny from the burning building and they move into the new house.**

It was just a normal night at the house, crickets chirping and the sound of Penny talk on the phone. Mittens was on her bed sleeping and she got this arouseful feeling(Heat). "That time of the year again. There are not any cats that I know of around here.I like Bolt but I don't want to act like this in front of him cause then I might do something that will make him mad at me."Mittens said quietly. She was deciding whether she should ask him if he wanted to mate or decided to ask him because she knew he was her friend and that he wouldn't be mad. She walked over to his bed and found that he was asleep so she went back to bed and fell asleep. Bolt was faking sleep so he heard everything and was glad she felt the same way.

**The Next Morning**

Mittens still had that arouseful feeling. So when Bolt woke up she walked over and asked,"Bolt I have liked you for a long time, do you want to mate with me."Trying to control himself he answered,"Yes, I would love to mate with the love of my life."

**Mittens' Pov**

The way Bolt was so gentle showed me that it was love and not just lust. I am glad he feels the same way about. I wish he had told me way early that he loved me.

It seemed as if Bolt was afraid he would hurt Mittens, so Mittens told him to speed it up and that if he was hurting her she would tell him. So he did as she asked and speed up. As she said that he exploded. They panted for a second and went to get something to drink. When they came back they fell asleep for a little while.

**8 Hours Later**

Penny came home from school and took a shower. By the time she was done Bolt and Mittens' were awake and watching T.V with Rhino. They were watching re-runs of when Bolt was on T.V. Mittens scooted right next to Bolt and laid her head on him. Rhino was a little suspicious of what was going on. Penny went in the kitchen and put out 2 bowls, one with dog food one with cat food. Then she made herself some food.

Mittens and Bolt were getting closer and closer over the past 8 weeks and Rhino was getting more suspicious. One day while Penny was at school Mittens and Bolt were laying on Bolt's bed. Mittens felt this sharp pain in her vaginal area. I asked what was wrong and she said she didn't know. I tried to figure out what was wrong. When something stuck its head out and meowed. Like some people do I fainted and fell of of my bed. When I came to Mittens was on the bed sleeping with 4 kittens and 1 puppy, they were all girls."Ho...ho...how is that possible."I stuttered."I don't know, but they are beautiful." She replied.

Bolt and Mittens laid there till penny got home. She was shocked when seen the kittens and puppy. When she tried to pick one up it yelp and Mittens' bit her hand and and hissed at her till she backed out of the room. She push against the door till it closed. "Why did you do that." I asked. "I don't know instinct just took over i guess."She replied."They will take you to the pound if her mother finds out about that."I said.

I walked out of the room to find Penny. I found here in the bathroom wrapping up her hand. I walked up to her and wined. She leaned down to pet me and I licked her hand. Penny came in the room and laid next to me and Mittens on the bed."Who's a good boy,who's a good boy." she said as she scratch my stomach. I moved to the other side of Mittens and the pups and kits. I picked one of the kittens up and set it on her lap. It cuddled up to her. She hesitated to pet it but I pushed her hand on it. She then knew I didn't mind. So she picked it up and set it on her chest. She then noticed the lightning bolt on the pup's side. "WOW!"She exclaimed. "That is cool."

**Penny's Pov**

Bolt carried the kittens and the puppy and set them next to me. I noticed something strange looking on the puppy's side. I picked her up and noticed it was a birthmark shaped like a lightning bolt. When I looked up they were both gone. I fell asleep with the puppy and kittens. When I woke up Mittens was laying between me and the pup and kittens. She seemed a little over protective of them.

**Bolt's Pov**

I am worried about Mittens'. I went to ask what was wrong but she was sleeping so I just got on the bed and laid down with her. Morning came around and it was just me the pup and kittens in the bed. I went looking for mittens and I found her under the bed looking at something, they looked like collar tags. I crawled up next to her and asked what was wrong."The reason I am so over protective about them is because the last liter of kittens I had were killed."She replied."This was when I had a home before you guys. One night someone came in our house stole everything and burnt down the house while my owners were gone. I tried to get them but part of the roof collapsed and blocked them off from me. That is why I am so protective of are the only things I could find of them."She continued. "Wow, I'm really sorry about that, but I can assure you that Penny would never hurt them." I replied. "I know that, but every time I hear that sound I have flash backs and I try to stop who ever it is "hurting" them."She replied. I showed her something also. It was the collar and tag of my last mate. "She died trying to protect our pups but she couldn't hold them off so they killed her and the pups."I said. "Where were you?"She asked."I was...*sigh* mating with another dog."I replied."So your mate and pups died because you were out fucking another dog?!"She asked/yelled."Yes."I replied. "If I die because of something like that I will haunt you forever in my afterlife!"She yelled. I took the collar and tag and put it around her neck since it didn't have the other dog's name on it. "You are my mate for life and I vow never to let anyone hurt you or the pup and kittens."I said. She smiled and kissed. We both jumped back on the bed and laid there with the pup and kittens.

Bolt woke up in the middle of the night because he heard Penny talking on the phone. He walked out of the room and she was standing in the kitchen with a horrified look on her face. She took picked up and took me to the hospital with her because someone she knew was on their deathbed. That person was...

A/N:I know that the part about having a puppy and kitten is impossible but I just decided to have some fun. I will tell you who in my next update.


End file.
